falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Knox
Mickey Knox is a notorious mass murdering psychopath with more than a few health issues, both mental and physical. Over the course of the last year he has been running a campaign on peace and order, refusing to accept the laws and authority of other settlements than his own. The ideology is to reign supreme, therefore the way forward is always to wage war on every and all who oppose him or his people, and challenge his claim on Chernarus. Appearance Eye Color: Brown/Green Hair Style/Color: Slick and short, black hair. Clothing Style: Uniform: Dallas Mask, Black leather jacket, black cargo pants, combat boots and red armband. Snake Ring. Best Physical Feature: Smile, definitely the smile. With the intertwining snake tattoo on a close second! Body Type: Slim Skin: White Personality Mickey struggles with multiple personality disorders and has always been an oddball. Logic can not be applied to someone who is overly friendly and agreeing with you for a moment, and in the next is covered in your best friends blood. Seemingly being a simpleton and an idiot in most peoples eyes, there has to be a spot of genius to the fact that he has survived this long in the post-apocalyptic and communist ridden Chernarus wasteland. President Knox is far from flawless, being prone to gossiping and vast exaggeration. It's a person who loves to lie, hum and whistle his way through the day, all while being incredibly unstable, paranoid and skeptical to everyone around him. In other words, it is not someone you trust. History Mickey's reign began shortly after his father, Bjorn Anderson, passed away leaving The Forsaken leaderless. Together with his wife, Mickey slipped into the leadership position in the group of deranged individuals, and began an calculated, cold and merciless vendetta against his fathers killers and everyone he deemed to be a threat to The Forsaken's rise to power. At this time the Bandit King was a more reasonable and more predictable. However, this all changed only a few weeks after the great war between good and evil raged within and around Eden. Mallory, Mickey's wife, was brutally executed by The Order and their followers. Revenge was swift, and the opposition of The Forsaken soon laid rotting in a ditch. Though the enemy had been defeated, the loss of his wife was something Mickey took extremely hard. After a few weeks of mourning he vanished without a trace, seeking refuge in lonely woods further north in Chernarus, abandoning The Forsaken and all of his work. For two months, the Bandit King was gone. When he finally returned to 'civilization', he had changed drastically. Suffering from odd twitches and a bone chilling laugh that seemed to be an uncontrolled action followed him wherever he went. It was at this point he declared himself President whilst carrying the widely known Dallas mask. A mask he used to permanently hide his face and his true intentions. It's unclear why it was so, though it is fairly obvious the man suffers from more than one mental disorder. Over the course of a few months, new alliances were established between the Forsaken and various other bandit groups, among which was The Society of Graverobbers. Under this alliance, the faction The Republican State of America was born. Being optimistic about the grand scale return of the bandit settlements and their claimed territories turned out to be a mistake. Betrayed by disloyal communist followers, the faction fell apart and the traitors fled into the woods. Tired and slightly amused, the President gave no chase and instead began his new every-day life terrorising the innocent settlers and survivors of the Chernarussian wasteland.. Trivia * Defining scars, marks and damage: ** He has two scars just below his right shoulder with bad scarring on his back from exit wounds after being shot by a .357 magnum in a robbery gone wrong. ** Three entry and exit wound scars on his left hip from 5.56 caliber obtained in a prolonged firefight with The Order settlement. ** Has a mended but visually crooked nose after it being badly broken by a large caliber bullet being reflected by his kevlar mask. ** Has bad scarring on his lower stomach after he was shot by a magnum .357 in a failed assassination attempt. ** Has had several broken ribs and a broken collarbone from gunshots absorbed by his kevlar vest and body armor. ** The right corner of his mouth has an one inch scar after being ripped open in a fistfight with another Forsaken member. ** His face is covered in pieces of shrapnel after standing a bit too close to a russian grenade that wasn’t thrown quite far enough. ** Left ear is badly deformed as it has a bullet hole going straight through. * Mickey's favorite song is, surprisingly enough, "Feels like I'm fixin' to die" by Country Joe McDonald. But Barry McGuire's "Eve of Destruction" is on a close second place! * Mickey has executed over 16 of his own soldiers over the last ten months. * The President is still alive despite being shot in the legs, torso, arms and even the head several times. * Only one or two people remain in Chernarus who have actually seen the Presidents face and could identify him without the mask. Category:Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Bandits Category:Members of the Forsaken